


The Definition of Love Is...

by Salmon_I



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: Ai did not get distracted. That was a fact. Except, he seemed strangely capable of watching the members of STARISH endlessly.





	The Definition of Love Is...

Ai did not get distracted. That was a fact. Except, he seemed strangely capable of watching the members of STARISH endlessly. It was a fact Camus had yet been able to conclude the meaning of. They'd all kept a watch when they were their Kohais, but that had been different. That was duty. An obligation even. Those days were in the past though. They were competitors now, and there was no reason to interact outside of what was required.

He was doing it again, though. Staring out a window as STARISH practiced for whatever crazy stunt they were practicing for.

"Ai."

"Camus." The teal haired boy nodded.

Camus found himself watching as well for a minute, before turning back to Ai. "Were you asked to keep an eye on STARISH?"

"No. I'm simply trying to figure out the meaning of certain interactions."

"Such as?"

Ai tilted his head. "Are interactions with certain people preferable even if there isn't a logical reason to interact? Besides music, few members of STARISH share hobbies. They're backgrounds are quite different as well. Yet they always seek out each other's company."

"They most likely feel their shared experiences has created a bond. They'll learn soon enough how meaningless it all is."

"Hm." Ai continued to stare at the seven boys outside. "If one does find interactions with certain people preferable, what would you consider that?"

"Common sense." The count responded. "They're most likely the least irritating options." As if caught up in the same spell that had Ai rooted to his spot before the window, Camus found his own gaze drawn outside to STARISH's practice. "Though I'm certain most would take the luxury of naming it friendship."

"Hm. Reiji hinted that preferring one person's company over the other was a sign of attraction."

"Over dramatic." Camus disagreed. "Mere attraction is a physical reaction based on aesthetics. It has nothing to do with a preference of company."

"Then what about love?" Ai queried.

Camus looked at him sharply, but Ai didn't seem aware the question was out of lines with proper conversation. "Love?" He repeated.

"If attraction can be explained by physical reaction and aesthetics, then how can love be explained?"

Camus glanced away with a huff. "Love? Love cannot be explained." He continued up the hallway.

"Then why write songs about it?" Ai asked him, though he made no move to follow. "Even we sing songs about love as Quartet Night."

"That's the very reason. We sing about it because it cannot be explained."

It was clear he was done with the conversation. Ai asked him no more as he disappeared around the next corner. Instead he turned back to the window. "Attraction... A physical reaction based on aesthetics..." His eyes fell on Syo where he stood talking to Ittoki and Natsuki. "Love: Cannot be explained." Syo laughed, taking off his hat briefly spinning it before placing it back on his head. Ai continued to stare. "I don't understand..."

 

"You're asking Ran-Ran about what?" Reiji was lounging on Ran's bed. He'd clearly been making himself comfortable in the space. Several magazines lay round him and he had one open to an article on Quartet Night.

"Personal interactions." Ai repeated. "The significance of choosing certain people over others to interact with."

"So, feelings? You are asking him about feelings?" Reiji was grinning. "Ai-Ai, you're asking the one person with less understanding on the matter than you."

"Are you quite finished?" Ran broke in. He was sitting on the couch; guitar in hand.

"By all means " Reiji gestured for them to continue. "I can't wait to hear this."

Ran's eye twitched but he said nothing. Ai took the silence as consent to continue. "Reiji referenced last week that the fact that two parties were spending more time together than with others was an indication of attraction."

"I did? Wonder who I was talking about..." Reiji appeared to not remember the conversation. Whether he honestly didn't remember or was just joking around was up for debate.

"Camus disagreed."

"Myu-kun? You got Myu-kun to talk about this?" Reiji sat up, abandoning the magazines for the conversation.

Ai nodded. "He indicated that preference of company was common sense and that attraction was physical reaction based on aesthetics."

"Physical reaction based on...?" Reiji stared. "Hey, if I said two people liked each other, I meant they **liked** each other. Not that they were horny and wanted to bang. I totally would have said that if I meant it."

"Are you done yet?" Ran glowered.

"You're being noisy." Ai informed him.

"Nobody ever listens to me." Reiji complained.

"Preference for company alone doesn't indicate attraction." Ran told Ai.

"I see. Then you agree with Camus?" Ai queried.

"Hardly. It isn't so simple."

"Then you think it indicates friendship?"

"Someone once told me friendship was sharing each other's passion."

"I never said friendship!" Reiji jumped in.

Ai gave him a blank look, but Ran's look was smug. "Haruka said it."

Reiji's eyes widened, then narrowed in a glare. He puffed out his cheeks angrily, but Ran met the gaze unfazed. Finally he crossed his arms and turned his head away with a huff. "Using Kohai-chan is cheating..."

"You just don't like being unmasked." Ran challenged. Reiji stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sharing each other's passion." Ai repeated. "Then how does one know the difference between friendship and attraction?"

Reiji burst out laughing, and Ran glowered at him. "Out."

"But this is too good to miss!" The brunette protested.

"Out!" Ran snapped when he didn't move.

Still laughing, Reiji stood and headed toward the door. "Ai-Ai, when Ran-Ran gets you even more confused than Myu-kun, come ask me. I'll explain it properly!"

Ran picked up a book to throw at him, but Reiji quickly retreated out the door. "Idiot." Ran slammed the book back down. Ai, as usual, was completely unconcerned by their antics. He looked at Ran expectantly.

Turning back to him, Ran rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "The difference is... Attraction is the desire to direct your passion at someone, and to have their passion directed at you."

Ai's expression did not change. "And love?"

Ran glanced at him sharply. "Who said something about love?"

"My research indicated there are close ties between friendship, attraction, and love."

"Love is dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

Ran set aside the guitar and moved to the window, his gaze was distant but fierce. "Love makes people forget what's important. It's nothing but trouble."

 

That evening Ai sat in his room looking at a magazine as well, though he was looking at pictures of STARISH. "Attraction: The desire to direct your passion at someone, and to have their passion directed at you." He repeated Ran's words slowly, attempting to make sense of them.

"Love: Dangerous. It makes people forget what's important. Nothing but trouble..."

He repeatedly tapped a finger against a close up of Syo as he thought the advice over. "I still don't understand..."

 

"A charity concert tour." Reiji repeated as they exited Shining's office. "That's a pretty big deal even if we'll be with other performers."

"The chances of us being one of the headlining groups is 98.2%." Ai added.

"Two weeks of nightly performances will be grueling." Ran pointed out. "Still, it's thrilling!"

"There will be a lot of work to catch up on when we get back." Camus reminded them.

"Myu-kun. Don't be such a downer." Reiji complained.

"Merely stating the facts."

"Boring! Oh, Ran-Ran! Share a room with me on tour." Reiji latched onto his arm.

"No."

"Don't be like that. It'll be fun."

"No."

"You're so mean. I guess I'll room with Myu-kun."

"I refuse." Camus cut in.

"Ahhh! But what's the fun of touring if we don't share rooms?"

Ai glanced out the windows of the hallway they were walking down, his footsteps slowing as he noticed STARISH climbing out of cars parked up front. They'd been away for a week filming a video for their latest single. His eyes sought out Syo's form where he was stretching next to the car. He turned to wave at someone and Ai followed the path of his gaze to Tomochika as she ran from the building to greet them. He froze in place.

"Ai-Ai." He turned to find Reiji right in front of him, smiling broadly.

"As such a popular group if we request to have individual rooms it will most likely be granted." Ai instantly replied, not missing a beat in the conversation.

Instead of responding to the statement, Reiji's eyes crinkled in amusement. He glanced out the window to where STARISH were still talking. "I see..." Latching onto Ai's arm he turned to the rest of Quartet Night. "Ai-Ai and I are going to have a little chat. You boys shoo."

Camus arched an eyebrow but continued on his way. "Dance practice is at two. Do not be late."

"I'm never late." Reiji retorted, then turned to Ran who stood frowning; making no attempt to move. "Ran-Ran... Out." Reiji winked as he pointed, imitating Ran's words from the previous evening.

Ran shot him a glare, but turned around. "Whatever. Be sure to bring the drinks and snacks to practice. And don't forget Camus's rice cakes."

"Huh? Why me?"

"You're the one who wants to have a chat."

"But Camus's rice cakes are expensive and that line takes forever! I just said I wouldn't be late."

"Better not have too long a chat then."

"Ran-Ran, you're mean!"

The other idol just gave a wave of his hand as he headed off down the hallway.

"We're going to have a chat?" Ai tilted his head in confusion, looking at Reiji.

Reiji let go of his arm, and leaned against the window. "Did you notice? STARISH is back." He glanced down at where the mentioned group was heading inside.

"I noticed their arrival." Ai admitted.

"I noticed you noticing." Reiji grinned. "You know what else I've noticed? You always look at the magazines I bring with Syo-kun in them."

"Kurusu is in dramas and movies. I am as well. The magazines about dramas and movies would logically be my first choice to read to keep informed."

"I bought three movie magazines the other day. You only took the one about Syo-kun's drama."

"I read all three." Ai informed him.

"But the one about Syo-kun isn't in the shared area. I assume it's in your room?"

Ai hesitated, bringing his hands up to rest on his face, though it remained unchanged. "I feel an odd sensation admitting that you are correct. Is that normal?"

Reiji burst out laughing. "You're embarrassed? That's so cute!" Stepping forward he swung an arm around Ai's shoulder. "Don't worry, it just means little Ai-Ai is growing up."

"It's impossible for my body to experience growth or aging."

"Not aging. Maturity."

"Maturity?"

"Look at those pictures at night, don't you?" Reiji winked at him.

Ai paused. "I'm experiencing that sensation again... It isn't pleasant."

"Aw... I didn't mean to make fun." Reiji released him and leaned against the window again. "It's your First Love, after all. That's serious business."

"First...Love?"

"Yep."

"The words are commonly used in dramas. Do they not indicate a passing phase of emotion?"

"What a terrible way to look at it." Reiji shook his head. "Have you got the difference between friendship and attraction down?"

"Camus and Ranmaru's answers were quite varied. However, the indication is that the two are decisively different." Ai told him. "What is your definition of attraction?"

Reiji's smile was wicked. "Someone who can get me hot with a glance."

"Hot?" Ai repeated. "I have not experienced any overheating of circuits."

Reiji snickered. "Well I'd hope not just from pictures."

"Your tone indicates a sexual innuendo."

Reiji gave up and started laughing again. "You said that with such a straight tone. Sorry. Give me a second." He wiped at his eyes.

"What is your definition of love?"

Reiji's head shot up at the sudden question. "My definition of-?"

"Camus indicated love could not be explained. Ranmaru warned love is dangerous."

All trace of amusement gone, Reiji crossed his arms with a sigh. "Those two..."

"Therefore my conclusion is that the definition of love is based on individual sentiment regarding it."

"Not bad. But what about you? Starting from the first question: What does Friendship mean to Ai?"

There was a brief hesitation. "Having someone by your side."

Reiji's eyes softened, and he nodded. "And attraction?"

"My data is inconclusive." Ai admitted.

Reiji patted his head. "My suggestion is you talk to Syo-kun. That will make things clearer." He headed up the hallway.

Ai stared after him for a moment. "Reiji. You didn't give me your definition of love."

Reiji threw a wink over his shoulder. "That's a secret."

Left alone in the hallway, Ai frowned. "Talk to Kurusu...? I don't understand how that would provide conclusive answers..."

 

"It's raining..." Ai glanced out the studio window at the steady stream of water on the window. The tour hadn't been scheduled to start for a week, which had given them all time to plan, pack, and fit in a few more appearances. His last interview was complete, and his plan had been to head back to the flat Quartet Night now shared.

He watched the rain for a moment, remembering that it had been the rain falling on the set of their movie that had first led to interacting more with Nanami, Shinomiya, and Kurusu.

"If friendship is having someone by your side. Then attraction is..."

"Hey, Ai!" Ai turned to where Syo was heading toward him down the hall. "You had interviews today too, huh?"

"Yes. I will be filming a new drama next month."

"I read about it." Syo admitted. "It's based on a popular book series, right?"

"Yes. They want to expedite the filming of the drama before the popularity of the book series declines."

"I don't read book series much, have you read any of the books it's based off of?"

"Upon accepting the assignment I downloaded the entire series." Ai admitted

Syo let out a whistle at the news. "The whole series? Did you like it that much?"

Ai tilted his head. "Like... it?"

"Yah. Just cuz we're idols doesn't mean we should agree to an assignment we don't like. How was the series?"

"I found it... fascinating."

"Maybe I should check it out." Syo offered a grin.

"There will be notable differences between the book series and the drama." He felt compelled to mention.

"So I should wait for your drama and watch it instead? That's okay, I prefer dramas to books.

The idea of Syo forgoing the books to watch his interpretation instead was pleasing in a way that left Ai feeling confused. He glanced out the window instead of replying.

"The rain is really coming down, huh?" Syo commented.

"It is falling at an average rate for a normal storm during this time of year and considering our current geographical location." Ai responded. When Syo began to laugh, he turned back to him.

"Your replies sometimes..."

"Oh. Your statement was just in observation then.."

Syo waved it off. "You're alright, Ai? Not overheating with the rain like this?"

"I have not been outside yet so my power levels haven't been effected."

"Good... Say, where's your umbrella?"

"I did not bring one. It seemed pointless when I would be filming inside."

"The forecast predicted it, though, you dummy." Syo lectured. "What if your power levels drop on the way home?"

He'd planned to have an agency car take him home. The concern in Syo's tone made him hesitate, though. "I had not considered the possibility." Mainly because the car ride would be short. For some reason, though, he didn't share that information.

"For such a smart guy you don't plan ahead." Syo flicked his forehead.

Even though he didn't doubt the action had hurt Syo's fingers more than his head, Ai couldn't help but raise a hand to cover it. Syo smiled at the action and Ai found himself staring.

"Nothing for it, then. We'll share mine." Syo brought up a hand to show the closed umbrella in it.

"That's not logical. Quartet Night's lodgings are nowhere near the Saotome Master Course Dormitory."

"It isn't about logic. If I let you go alone I'd be concerned the whole time."

"Concerned?"

"Of course I'd be concerned! What if something happened to you and nobody knew what to do?"

"It would be my own fault for attempting to walk home in a situation I knew could cause my system difficulties."

"Just cuz someone does something they know is a bad idea doesn't mean you don't worry. If anything, you worry more."

Ai frowned. "I see. This is something you do for anybody?"

"Well, normally to be concerned you have to know enough about a person to know their situation." Syo told him.

"So, for friends?"

"Yah, friends..." Syo rubbed the back of his neck. "Or, y'know, anyone you care about."

"Care about... then you care about me?"

Syo's face reddened. "Well, of course. I mean. We've known each other awhile and worked together and... Yah!"

Ai leaned closer. "You're facial pigments have a red hue. That's a sign of embarrassment. Reiji said what I felt during our discussion was embarrassment. It was unpleasant."

"Embarrassed? You?" Syo's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Reiji, huh? What did that perv say?"

Ai leaned back. "I..." He paused, remembering what had been being discussed. He brought a hand to his face again. "I'm feeling that sensation again. I feel strangely disinclined to explain further." 

"I think I better have a chat with your bandmate."

"Regarding what topic?"

"Don't worry."

"You just said being concerned about those you care about is normal." Ai tilted his head in confusion.

Syo took a step back. "You... care about Reiji?"

"As a fellow member of Quartet Night, he is... Reiji claims we've become friends. I am not as skeptical of that belief as I once was." Ai struggled to explain.

"But, just friends, right?" Syo questioned.

Ai stared at him for a moment before his words seemed to connect with their meaning in his mind. "Are you... Are you asking if I'm attracted to Reiji?"

Syo groaned, running a hand over his face. "You're so straight forward. Yes! Do you like Reiji?"

"...I've been asking the members of Quartet Night to explain attraction to me in recent weeks. My data has been inconclusive. Still, I'm certain none of their descriptions describe sensations I've ever had around Reiji."

"Um... I think that's a relief. That depends, though, why of all people were you asking those guys to explain attraction?"

"They were readily available and know enough that an explanation of why I am unfamiliar with the sensation was not required. "

"Weren't their books or something?"

"The explanations in non-fiction books were based around human anatomy and not very helpful. Fiction books on the subject tend to be torrid and full of poetical language similar to lyrics. In the end I felt it would be better explained in person. However, so far the additional explanations haven't been of any greater assistance."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Humans seem to have a natural affinity for understanding certain sensations and feelings that I don't."

"I wouldn't say that. Plenty of humans need a good hit over the head before they realize they like someone."

"Hit over the head?" Ai repeated. "That sounds potentially damaging..."

"Not literally."

"Oh, good. I'm not certain I would want to ask Camus or Ran to hit me. It would require an explanation and I've decided I don't enjoy embarrassment."

"If they ever did hit you, I'd have to hit them." Syo crossed his arms.

"Why?"

Syo sighed, but only shook his head and didn't offer any explanation for the statement. "Why would you need hit over the head anyway?"

"Oh... I was experiencing sensations I had no logical explanation for. I thought if I could define the human sensations of attraction and love it might provide an answer."

"You asked your bandmates to define love too? You don't pull your punches."

"Was that somehow impolite?"

"It's a pretty personal thing."

"The answers I was provided with were rather confusing." He hadn't quite forgiven Reiji for not answering either. "Reiji suggested I speak to you, but I find the notion of asking your definition of attraction and love rather..." He raised a hand to his face again. "This embarrassment sensation is highly distracting."

"Ai..." A hand suddenly covered the one on his face and he looked over at Syo, startled to realize it was his hand on his face despite being the only person it could be. "Ai... do you like me?"

"The data is inconclusive."

"Okay. Let's try this then." Syo's lips met his and Ai couldn't stop his eyes from drifting shut at the feeling.

"P-pleasant." He whispered when Syo pulled away.

"Pleasant?"

"Pleasant sensations when in the presence of a person. Intensified by contact."

"So you do like me?"

"It... would be best to repeat the experiment to insure the data is correct."

"Did you just ask me to kiss you again?"

"Is that wrong?" Ai looked at him, uncertain.

Syo smiled and leaned close again, nuzzling their noses together. "No. It's absolutely right."

His lips covered his again, and Ai let himself enjoy the sensation.

"Conducting such activities in a public hallway is indecent and could lead to scandal." At Camus's voice the two stepped apart, turning to where the rest of Quartet Night stood at the end of the hall.

"Sorry, Ai-Ai. If you'd told me you'd hooked up, I'd have kept them away." Reiji winked.

"Who's side are you on, Reiji?" Ran snapped at him before turning to Syo. "Hey, Short Stuff, you and I need to have a conversation."

The insult apparently snapped Syo out of his embarrassment. "Who are you calling Short Stuff? Your hair is two feet of your height!"

"What did you say??"

"Please restrain from making a potential scene." Camus sighed.

"Stay out of it!" Ran and Syo told him simultaneously.

Ai stared at the scene blankly until Reiji stepped up to his side. "So, Ai-Ai, have you figured out your definition for love yet?"

Ai turned his head away. "That's a secret." He told his bandmate, but a smile played across his lips.

 

_Fini_


End file.
